Ranking
In Rise of Shinobi, there are various ranks characters can achieve. The three most common ranks are genin, chunin and jounin. There will also be a kage for each village. Below, you can read the information about each rank. Besides just basing on role play ability, other factors will help guide in deciding where each character falls. Genin *New roleplayers *New to T1 roleplayers *Roleplayers who need assistance regularly on understanding things like abilities, sparring, Naruto and character creation *More advanced role players who wish to start as genin What is a genin? A genin is the youngest tier on the ranking scale, typically the characters age would be around 8-12 and they are learning to master the basics of nin and forming the groundwork to becoming the shinobi of their dreams. The genin will begin to master the various styles of jutsus that will assist them in the future. Genin will also begin to learn any clan abilities as well as chakra releases. Chunin *Roleplayers who know the basics of T1 and only need help from time to time *Roleplayers who can take initiative and participate without someone's guidance *More advanced role players who do not wish to have the responsibilities of a jounin. What is a Chunin? Chunin are older normally from 10-18, but can be older if they do not want to make the jump to jounin. They have mastered basics of shinobi and normally have a good grasp on their clan abilities and releases and may be working on custom jutsu and a second release. Their path is already established and they are working to achieve their own personal goals and become stronger. Jounin *Experienced roleplayers *Roleplayers that can handle the responsibilities of leadership *Roleplayers that take initiative with themselves and encourage others to role play as well What is a jounin? Jounin are the experienced shinobi in a village and each will have their own team to run. They will be required to manage their team and ensure that they are growing and have the tools to grow. They also will be able to judge fights for legality and assist new role players in working on their bios. It is the jounin's job to ensure they understand the rules of T1 combat that this role play follows as well as lessons for their teams. Kage *Has an infinite knowledge on T1 *Is capable of leading a village What is a Kage? The kage runs their respective village and ensures that new ninjas are recruited, ranked and put on a team. They will help their village grow and prosper and that the genin, chunin and jounin are all heading in the right direction. They will assign missions to the teams and meet with the jounin regularly to assure that they are all on the same page and things are running properly. They will handle disputes among members and work as a mediator. The Kage will also work with a pair of council members who will act as advisers.